<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海岛边缘的小失常 by sleeepisaplace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818746">海岛边缘的小失常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace'>sleeepisaplace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个小神经病谈恋爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>海岛边缘的小失常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我现在还能想起来我和朴志晟第一次约会也是最后一次约会的场景，他和我坐在一家特别吵的本不该作为约会地点的餐馆里，那家餐馆是我们能找到的距离海边最近的不是露天酒吧又能够吃饭的地方，来的顾客大部分都是拖家带口来这块海滩度假的游客，几乎每个餐桌边都摆着一个或者两个装了婴儿的摇篮椅。我永远没想通的是，婴儿的肺叶都还没发育完全，为什么能制造出如此有穿透力的噪音，更令人匪夷所思的是，为什么他们身边的成年人可以无视这噪音，转而用更加无意义更嘈杂的嗓音盖过他们，让我和朴志晟两个坐在一张圆桌对面的人面面相觑，如果不大声嚷嚷就听不见对方在说什么。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我觉得有点尴尬，我平时声音不算小，要大声说话就容易破音，虽然我们在海滩上已经见过很多次面，但我还是不希望在我们第一次正式约会时给他留下一个脸红脖子粗还动不动破音的印象。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">所以我们坐下来后我总共就对他说了两句话，第一句是</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">有点吵</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">，第二句是</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">听说这家的炸鱼薯条很好吃</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">，然后我就不知道该说些什么了，其实以前我和别人出去约会话挺多，都是为了打破沉默，但我和朴志晟坐着的这家餐馆里，似乎没有多少沉默需要打破。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">还好朴志晟看起来没有很介意我们周遭吵闹的环境，我们坐下来后他冲着我微笑，嘴巴抿成一条线，像幼儿园小朋友用蜡笔在纸上随便画出来的歪歪扭扭的花纹，不知所云但又有一点可爱。他听我说那两句话时眼睛睁大了，还把手放在耳边表示自己听得见我在说什么，他没有马上回复，他的目光先是离开了我的脸，在我们之间的空气中转了一圈，然后他朝着服务员挥了挥手，等她走过来后他用他在同龄人中略显沙哑低沉的声音说，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">可以帮我拿一支笔和一张纸来吗？还有菜单。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">朴志晟的行为我不是所有的都能理解，他在我们躺在海滩上看星星时会用手框住我的视线，他在楼下等我出门时会用被风吹到岸边的小树枝摆火柴人，他在我们等到太阳下山躲在白天来沙滩玩耍的小孩子堆成的沙坑里胡搞时，会从裤子口袋里掏出一只小螃蟹，试图把它放在我的肚脐眼上。相比之下，他找服务员要纸笔，又有什么奇怪的呢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他拿到菜单和纸笔后兴冲冲地把前者丢到一边，咬住了笔帽开始在纸上奋笔疾书，他拿笔的样子特别别扭，一看就是在那几节学握笔姿势学写字的课上缺了席，他写完之后对着我举起了那张</span>
  <span class="s2">A4</span>
  <span class="s1">大小的信纸，上面写着几个小字，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">今晚，仁俊和我传纸条吧。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">为什么？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">我问，我没提高音量，我觉得他能从我的口型判断出我在说什么。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他又低头，趴在桌子上飞快地写了几个字，又举起纸张，表情高兴得像是在机场出口迎接久别重逢的人，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">因为这里太吵了，我得大声说话才能让仁俊听见，但我不想冲仁俊大声说话。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我当时一定是笑得很甜，因为当时我觉得我脸上用来微笑的肌肉都绷紧了，它们很久没有被使用过，一下子被拉扯得有点累，像是在海岛和内陆之间用来往返的小船扯着纤绳即将出发。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我认识朴志晟的时候刚满十八岁，除了应付日常生活和爸妈的过分关心以外，满脑子只有一个念头，就是，我到底什么时候才能死啊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我的这个念头倒也没包含太多的情感色彩，我不用咬牙切齿或者充满苦涩就能轻松地说出这句话，我也没有马上把它付诸实践的冲动，我就是单纯地觉得世界上好像没有什么非做不可的事情，如果没有非做不可的事情，那这一刻就这么死去好像也未尝不可。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">但我爸妈听说这件事后吓坏了，他们把我的日记本从抽屉里翻出来，当成出土古籍似的研究上面的每一句话，试图从中翻译出几个重要日期：我从什么时候开始有这种不正确的想法，我打算什么时候实践这个想法，我什么时候才能停下这个想法。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他们当然失败了。不过不轻易言弃也是他们拥有再言传身教给我的重要品质，我安静地躺在家里阳台的摇椅上，拿着书对峙一般看着他们给医生打电话，等着医生上门想跟我</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">简单地聊一聊</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">，再看着他们焦虑地目送医生离去，觉得我高中毕业的暑假被他们弄成了一场赶集，他们着急地想要把我想死的念头卖出去，却发现它无人问津。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">在一切手段无果之后，他们把我打包送到了朴志晟住着的海岛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我这么说听起来朴志晟好像是住在岛上的精灵，控制着海岛附近的天气，看见有他不喜欢的人上岛就努力刮风下雨不让小船靠岸的那种，但其实他不是，他和我一样也不是海岛的原住民，他只是在那里住了很久，清楚海水涨潮规律，知道什么时候得从我们都很喜欢躺着的那块石头上撤回来，免得被海浪卷走而已。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我和朴志晟最后一次约会，我们点了一份海鲜饭和半打生蚝，本来我们俩对于生的东西都有点接受无能，但大概是因为感受到了一些不一样的气氛</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">我当时以为是第一次约会才有的小心翼翼，后来才知道那种隔着海边潮湿空气伸手去感受空中咸味的小心是由于那也是最后一次</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">我和他决定做一次尝试。我们面面相觑看着生蚝被装在堆满冰块碎片的盘子端上来，壳子像是岩石做成的小碗，外壁崎岖得像是有两千年的历史，然后我们像干杯一样举起它们碰了碰，我闭着眼睛把小碗里的东西一股脑儿喝进肚子，没敢细嚼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">那感觉还不坏，我事后回想，生蚝的肉滑滑的凉凉的，有点像朴志晟的舌头，刚沾过海水就来舔了我的喉咙。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我们吃完之后看着对方的眼睛笑了，朴志晟脸上露出发现新大陆的表情，像是刚刚降落在新的行星上的小外星人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">哥，</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">朴志晟低头在纸上写字，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我有点后悔现在才第一次吃生蚝。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他偏着头想了想，又在纸上加了一行字，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不过第一次和你一起好像也不坏。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我拎着行李箱上船的时候刚好有浪打来，我靠扶着箱子才勉强站稳，我觉得此情此景很像一个隐喻，我短短的十八年人生中珍视的东西全被我塞在这个箱子里了，它装了我的日记本，我刚好在读的小说和诗集，还有我的素描本和水彩笔，要我带着它踏上飞往火星的飞船一去不复返也可以，而在海浪摇摆中，这些我珍视的东西远比我更有分量，更不易被风吹散。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我遇见朴志晟时就有这么狼狈，我一手扶着箱子，一手按住我脑袋上马上就要被风吹翻的帽子，两只脚在小船还称不上甲板的船底上趔趄，朴志晟从船头的某个地方我的视线边缘冲了过来，手里拿着一件破破烂烂的救生衣，醒目的橙色有点脏，然后他像给婴儿穿衣服那样把整个背心套在了我身上，困住了我的半边胳膊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我目瞪口呆地盯着他，这个动作也没能持续两秒，我很快就因为被困住上肢彻底失去平衡而又一个浪头打来，栽进了朴志晟怀里。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">TBC</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>